


something unsettled, and something remembered

by crookedspoon



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo [7]
Category: Misfits
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: 31_days, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Murder, Revenge Sex, Timestamp, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the future calls, you had best listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something unsettled, and something remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to the finale.
> 
> Written for the letter "K" & "Enjoin" at 1_million_words' A to Z / Word of the Day Challenge, Jun 14, 2014 " _Perfectly sensible procedure_ " at 31_days (dw) and _"[A Cry for Help](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/133362.html#cutid3)"_ at genprompt_bingo Round 3.

When you receive a call from the future, you don't question the contents – you go with them. _Fuck, kill, forgive._ Quite straightforward.

She knew, however, this was a bad idea the moment his fingers fiddled with her knickers. So yes, she might have been up for a revenge fuck before the call, but now this was just too weird. Planned parenthood? Jess had been freaked out by the idea of a baby only moments before.

The sex was as passionless as the knife she twisted between his ribs after the fact. Luke slipped out of her and onto the toilet floor. Blood sullied the blade, but not her hands. It was necessary, her future self said. For the baby.

But cold was creeping through her.

In a moment of doubt, she wondered why it had to be Luke and not Rudy, anyway? Her future self never told her that. Is Rudy's DNA somehow unfit for procreation? Would he, for some reason, love the baby the baby less if it was his own? Or was it because Luke would never have left her alone? (In that case, she could have killed him before he attempted anything...)

It had to be the baby itself, then. Her future self wanted to make sure she got it back, sans father. 

Now for the hard part: forgive Rudy. Which she wanted to, she really did, even if he had left her when she needed him the most. She wanted to, but couldn't bear to take him back after that; he needed to hurt, just as she had done. But now, after everything her future self had revealed, her anger was petty. Everything was different, in perspective: she was going to have a child, and Rudy would be there for her – for them.

She fell into his arms and kissed him with the passion of the newly revived. Her fervour was matched only by his sheer relief that she 'stopped being such a bitch.' The tension around them melted like a Cornetto on a cooker, but something still wasn't quite right.

What would he do when he found out she was pregnant, she wondered. Would they take their little domestic scene to the second round? What if he found out it wasn't his? Would _he_ be able to forgive _her_? Should she tell him? Show him the video perhaps, to prove she had had no choice?

Not tonight, though. Her mouth was full with kisses, no words left to speak. These were deliberations for another time.


End file.
